Guilty until proven Innocent
by Phantom-Cosplayer
Summary: Heiress, average human being and daughter to a lineage of espionage. Ride along with 23 year old Grace Lewis as she fights to prove the innocence of Asguardian Prince Loki, gets kidnapped, falls in love with her rescuer, the one and only merc with a mouth, Deadpool and still finds time to almost burn to death in a hotel fire.


"Tell me again why we don't just axe the fucker?" I overheard my dad speaking to my mom, violently typing on his phone.

"So we don't start an intergalactic war." My mother didn't even look up from her laptop as she said this.

"Well dear, he is adopted so, you know, they wouldn't be that upset." He replied.

Some family dinner we're having. I rolled my eyes at the thought of my parents putting the technology away for even 20 minutes as we ate a meal together. And don't think if we went out things would be different. Thanks a lot smart phones.

Even after I got up from the table and put my dishes in the sink, said goodbye and left the room I don't think my parents had noticed and/or cared. They hadn't even looked away from the tiny LCD screens before them.

I should probably explain the sitch. My parents both come from fairly wealthy families and share the same passion. The passion for justice. Or that's what they tell themselves at night. Maybe that's how they started out working for the FBI like espionage agency they set up, but that's not how they are now. Now its get the job done and I don't know drink beer or something.  
Now the case my parents are currently working on is quite interesting. They've captured themselves an Alien. An Alien from another realm.

Although being an alien isn't a crime (unless you're an illegal Alien that is) what this alien supposedly did feature crimes higher on the scale than the crash of the twin towers. I'm going to stop referring to his as the illegal alien now and start using his given name, Loki.

So basically some shit went down in New York (again. Seriously this city never stops being rebuilt. We're not even the capital jfc) and Loki the resident big bad is getting stuck with the blame. And although he probably has the motive and he certainly has the means I don't believe it was actually him. I think he's innocent, well this time.

After heading to my room, browsing Pinterest for a while and being stabbed in the feels by a fictional character's backstory I shut my own laptop screen and decided to focus my attention elsewhere. I'd already been told to stay away from Loki, which I would do until my parents went to sleep and the night staff were on duty, so I instead decided to leave my cold and uninviting "home" in the family hotel.

"And where are we going this evening, Miss Lewis?" Asked Walker, the head of security.

"Starbucks." I replied, nonchalantly. I probably wasn't going there but I wouldn't be able to leave unless I give a definite answer.

"And when will you return?" He asked. Boy he was just full of questions.

"I am a 23 year old woman, I need no man and I need not explain where it is that I am I fact going." I replied dumbly, I flipped my hair over my shoulder and flippety flopped out of the building. "Or when I return!" I yelled over my shoulder from the other side of the lobby.

I didn't see him roll his eyes at my antics, nor did I see him shake his head after. All I knew was that he must have deemed my answer as acceptable as he buzzed open the door for my exit.

After walking a good 10 blocks I decided I was tired and, if I was to continue not going anywhere, I should stop for some coffee. Oscorp being a good 16 blocks in the opposite direction, the other cafés being shut for the night and the line being wayyyyy to long at Starbucks I directed myself towards the only building I knew would be open at ridiculous hour - Stark/Avengers tower. The building that had literally everything. Offices, accommodation for the Avengers/anyone Mr Stark liked, boutiques a restaurant and a number of cafés and coffee stands.

COFFEE

I had to find myself some coffee quick, before my previous caffeine buzz crashed. I lead a dangerous life, me, living my life a venti sized, quarter mile at a time, going from one cup to the other, never knowing when I'll get my next fix. This is a crazy world we live in.

Most normal people would walk five blocks, I however don't like to get sweaty and gross. Thus, I hailed a cab and drove five blocks. Well I didn't drive, but you get the picture.

"That'll be $11.40." The cab driver told me as I stepped out of the obnoxiously yellow vehicle. I handed him the money through the passenger side window.

"Thanks." I waved a goodbye and smiled at the man as he drove away before I walked a little ways up to block to the lobby of Stark industries. The coffee shop I usually go to here was on the ground floor. I walked up to the cashier, ordered a venti sized skinny, vanilla, macchiato. I was one of the few people there so my order was done rather quickly.

"My lady! Please accept my deepest apologies." A thundering voice boomed at me as a hard chest collided with me and sent my coffee flying across the room.

So my face kind of hurt but otherwise things were swell. It was actually kind of funny. Although I am a little weirded out at the sudden increase of tall men calling me 'My lady'

"It's alright." I replied with a giggle. "No harm done."

"But my lady, you beverage is lost!"

"It's all right, really." I smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Let me get for you another one of those..."

"Skinny, venti, vanilla mocchiato." I filled in the blanks for him but I'm not sure how much I helped.

"Excuse me, man of the register of cash." The barista looked up at him all confuzzled. "One twenty, slender vanilla... what?"

"The one I ordered before." I smiled at the poor guy. "It's the chest they have here..." I said getting distracted looking at the abs in front of me. "BEST. I said best." a crimson blush grew on my face. I was a sucker for a big, brute of a man.

"And I shall have a chocolate of ice." He grinned at the barista. I lead him to a quiet far off table to sit while the poor, weirded out teenager made our drinks.

"My lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Thor, God of thunder and Avenger of Midgard, the land you like to call Earth."

"Nice to meet you Thor, I'm Grace Lewis." I shook his hand, expecting a crushing grip but instead received a kiss on the back of my hand. Chills were sent down my spine and my heart rate increased. I had begun to realize what had started out as an innocent encounter was no longer so innocent. Before long Thor had slid further towards me in the booth and I was sitting in his lap, my face glued to his.

I'd like to say that this was unusual behavior for me, I'd like to. But I can't. I'd be lying if I did and Daddy didn't raise no liar. Hahaha, just kidding Daddy raised an exceptional liar. I'm brilliant truly, but I digress. Thor's mouth was all over mine and tbh sparks didn't fly. But that only happens in fairy tales guys. Sorry to tell you that I forgot how naive you young people are and how little you've left the house.

The sparks didn't matter though, the chemicals in my brain were releasing throughout my body. Goodbye melancholy, hello dopamine. Thor rested a hand on my thigh, skin on skin contact thanks to my pretty pencil skirt. His other hand traveled up under my shirt to rest on my waist, drawing circles on my hip. This man knew how to push my buttons and get the old gears turning.

As much as I was trying to concentrate on how good kissing is, I couldn't stop thinking. For example I thought _'Why is the God of Thunder, man I have just met snogging my face off?'_ it was a good question too. And unfortunately a small offhanded thought had been germinated and was growing and spreading throughout my brain. Damn it!

"Wait." I said breaking the connection between our mouths and putting my hands on his chiseled chest. Leaning away from his magnetic mouth I took a long, well deserved breath. "Why, why are we doing this?" I panted.

He let out and annoyed groan. And then loudly sighed. That's it right there, the moment, I ruined it. "Sorry." I gave him a sheepish look. Nobody likes a spoilsport and it totally sucks when someone ruins your crazy hot make-out sesh with a God. I mean it was me that ruined it but I'm still mad at myself for it.

"It is okay my lady, I should not have put you in this situation."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. you'd be surprised at the amount of times I'm here. How many times I've put myself in this situation." I replied. And it was true, a man with abs wants to make-out with me? Here I am sugar. I can't help it. I have trouble saying no to strong men in skintight clothing.

"Regardless my lady, there is still no excuse for my behavior."

"Yeah um, don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked now I was thinking clearly. I don't want a can of whoopass opened on me.

"Alas, Lady Jane and I are no longer together. She could not handle the long distance or the waiting. I don't blame her." He looked down at his lap, which I had only just managed to climb off of.

"I'm sorry to hear that Thor, that can't be easy especially in the light of things happening with your brother recently."

"Yes it seems the nine realms are against me at this time. Only just have I gotten my brother back has he been snatched from my grasp." the barista came over with our beverages and placed them on the table.

"Well I'm sure you'll see him again soon, there is a manhunt after him." I took a sip of my coffee.

"A manhunt that he does not deserve Lady Grace." He glared at me.

"I'm not arguing with you. I don't believe he's guilty either." My phone buzzed on the table. Well no rest for the wicked. "Damn it." _'Get back home NOW! Urgent.' _Read the message that was no doubt from my father.

"What is wrong Lady Grace?" Thor looked up from stirring the whipped cream into his drink with his straw.

"That was my father. He needs me back at base urgently." I packed away my things into my messenger bag and tossed the coffee cup into the nearby bin. Just as I was about to leave my phone buzzed.

"Allow me to escort you home. It is dangerous to travel alone at night." _'A car is coming for you.'_

"Alright then." He walked me out of the coffee house and opened the door for me, walking me out into the street.

"Lady Grace, what is it that makes you believe my brother is innocent?" Thor asked looking at me like I was the alien.

"When he speaks, he just sounds so genuine. My father says not to believe him and to stay away from him because he's a criminal but I can't help it. He didn't do it. And I'm trying to prove it." We stepped out into the crowd and before he could question me more I was thrown at the ground.

"What do you mean when you speak to him?" A man dressed in dark clothes shoved me and dragged my bag off my shoulder, sending me hurtling for the ground.

"Lady Grace!" Thor bellowed catching me and stopping me from hitting the deck. The first thing on my mind was my bag. That had everything in it. Everything for the case I was making to prove Loki's innocence and a lot of important tech from my parents' agency.

I kicked off my heels and held them in my left hand as I chased after the thief, albeit not very quickly in my tight pencil skirt. "He got my bag." I called over my shoulder. "STOP HIM." I screeched at the crowd. Thor and several other men chased after the thief as I stood a few feet from the curb shoes still in hand as I awaited their return.

A black unmarked van pulled up and one of our workers stepped out of the car. "One minute, someone took my bag." I said to the person I vaguely recognized.

Another stepped out from the drive's side and I realized what was happening. "We can't wait." He said grabbing me before I had the chance to escape I screamed and he covered my mouth and nose with a wet cloth. I held my breath trying to fight him off and trying not to breath in the chloroform.

I couldn't fight him off for long and my shoes had long gone, thrown off into the dissipating crowd and I was loosing consciousness. I couldn't hold my breath forever and I had to breath in the chemicals. The traitor from my parents' agency dragged me into the van as I stopped fighting and the driver closed the van doors before speeding away into the night.

Things went black as I wondered where my captors were taking me. I should not have left the cafe.


End file.
